


Hau`oli Lā Hānau, Steve

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Happy Birthday Steve!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's March 10 and Steve's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hau`oli Lā Hānau, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> According to a few pages on Facebook, today (March 10) is Steve McGarrett’s 35th birthday. If I wouldn’t have slept the day away, this would have been posted sooner.

Steve’s morning didn’t usually start like this. He was floating after an awesome good morning and happy birthday blow job from Danny. While Danny was preparing breakfast, Steve got in special morning cuddles with Grace before the house would be swarming with people for the birthday BBQ celebration that was to start in a few hours.

After morning cuddles with Grace, Steve left for his swim. Thirty minutes later he was rinsed off and enjoying breakfast on the lanai. He let the sounds of Grace and Danny talking in the kitchen wash over with a smile on his face.

++

Later, after the festivities of the BBQ and watching the sunset, Danny and Steve were lying on a beach blanket and Grace was lying across them, watching the stars slowly appear in the sky.

“Thank you for the best birthday I’ve had in a long time,” Steve said. “I can’t remember the last time there was so much laughter in the house.”

“You’re welcome Dad,” Grace said with a yawn. “It was a lot of fun. I’m glad Auntie Mary could come too.”

Danny leaned over and whispered in Steve’s ear, “I think it’s time for our daughter to be put to bed…and for me to give you another birthday gift.”


End file.
